


Missing thoughts

by Velvet_Sun03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Sun03/pseuds/Velvet_Sun03
Summary: Tommy had enough. He lost everyone and everything. Dream, his only friend had blown his house up and everything with it. Tommy has given up————Yeah I know it’s kinda short. I’m still learning Ao3 and how to navigate n shit. But here’s some Tommy angst because why not?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Missing thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for clicking. It’s kinda short and kinda bad but I needed something to help fix my writers block so I decided why not some good old angst.

He stared at the remains of his home. If only i didn't lie, Dream’s my friend I shouldn't have lied to him and hid things. I didn't know how long I was standing there looking at the wreckage for. I really was all alone now. I snapped out of my trance before pulling blocks out of my inventory. I looked around before settling on a place. With shaky hands he started a small tower before climbing on top. He looked down noticing the green bandana around his neck. He ripped it off his neck before dropping it to the bottom of his tower. 

The tears were freely flowing now. Tommy made no move to wipe them away just continuing to tower up. It wasn’t long before he was high above the clouds. The air was thin up here and his head was finally clear. He knew what his choice was. Tommy couldn’t go on like this. Dream blew it up but he guessed he deserved it. He sat down feet dangling off the tower. He had plenty of time to think now. No one would come visit him anytime soon. Not that they would have anyway. He was a long ways from the ground. A fall that would most definitely be the end of him. 

He stared at the ground. 

He looked at the stars. 

He whispered a sorry. 

He pushed himself forward. 

He was falling. 

He hit the ground. 

Nothing. 

————

Nobody felt the buzz of their communicator 

————

Tubbo left the meeting room after waving a goodbye to Quackity. He had finally decided he needed to go visit Tommy. It had been too long and he would hopefully be forgiving. He had a smile on his face and a bounce in his step as he headed towards the nether portal. 

The boy had stepped through the other side looking around squinting as there were no torches anywhere around. His eyes widened as he saw the broken nether portal next to the one he came out of. Scrounging through his inventory he pulled out a torch. He lit it and his heart dropped. Everything was blown up. Nothing but some wreckage was standing. 

Tubbo frantically ran around searching for Tommy. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the tower. He didn’t know how he missed it the first time. Surely he didn’t. He wouldn’t have. He saw the green bandana and he felt the tears stream down his face. He ran over and snatched the bandana off the ground. His eyes racing trying to find the body. 

The torch hit the ground when he saw Tommy’s body. It was bent at an awkward angle. He cried harder for his best friend. Tubbo clutched the bandana even closer to his chest. Shakily pulling out his communicator. A sob wracked his body as he saw the death message he ignored earlier. 

He pressed the call button and waited for people to pick up. He broke the news when everybody had picked up. 

————

A fathers anguished scream broke the silence

————

Phill heard Tubbo loud and clear. He lost his other son. He wasn’t there for him when Tommy needed him the most. What kind of father lets two of his children die. 

————

Tommy’s ghost wandered around. He didn’t know where he was. He saw someone. Tommy hurriedly ran to the person. 

“Hello! I’m Tommy!” 

The other boy looked shocked. 

“Tommy?” 

The blonde nodded his head. 

“And you are?”

He motioned for the brown haired boy. 

“Y-you don’t remember who I am?” 

“I’m sorry. Am i supposed to?” 

Tommy tilted his head at the boy. He saw a hurt expression cross his face. He recoiled thinking he said something wrong. 

“I’m tubbo”

Tommy nodded before looking around. 

“Uh where are we?” 

“We’re in logstetshire” 

Tommy nodded even though he had no clue what that was. 

“Here follow me” 

He looked at Tubbo hold out a hand for him to take. He cautiously grabbed it before walking alongside the boy heading towards a portal. Tommy stopped in his tracks when he saw that Tubbo was going to lead him through. He started shaking. 

“Tommy? What’s wrong?”

“Portals are bad. Can’t go through” 

Tommy mumbled out while shaking and slowly backing away. 

“Hey Tommy man it’s okay” 

Tubbo reached out and touched the portal making sure Tommy could see him. 

“See. Not bad. They won’t hurt you.” 

Tommy stopped shaking as bad before slowly floating over to stand by the other boy. They both stepped through Tommy shaking like a leaf. The duo walked through the nether to the next portal. Tommy still hesitant to go through. 

They stepped through the next portal and came face to face with every member of the Smp. Tommy frightened out of his mind before seeing his dad. The boy ran to his father his ghostly form wrapping itself around him. 

“He doesn’t remember me” 

Tubbo spoke to no one in particular but everyone heard it. They’re heads snapping towards the teen. They looked back to where Phil was standing and noticed him, ghostbur, and techno were all long gone by now.

**Author's Note:**

> If format gets all fucky I’m sorry. I write in google docs then copy it over to the site


End file.
